Welcome to the Creepypasta World!
by Scizor X
Summary: A human named Daniel is living a normal life with his grandpa and little brother. It all changes, however, when he learns a shocking truth. He then gets taken by Slenderman, Jeff and the other creatures and is made a servant. Can Daniel escape? I'll accept OCs if you desperately wish to add one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! As mentioned in the summary, this story will include creatures like Slenderman, the Rake, Tails Doll and other creatures. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Danny! Danny! Get up!"

A little boy who had brown hair and was about the age of 7, was shaking another boy, who looked the age of 13 and had black hair, from the bed he was sleeping. They were living in a brown house that was owned by their grandfather. The little boy and older boy were both wearing their pajamas. There was a groan and the boy on the bed opened one eye, revealing it to be the color blue. His eyelid started to droop, threatening to close. The little boy however refused to allow it and shook him again.

"Danny! Please?" The younger of the two begged.

"It's Daniel, William." Daniel groaned.

"Please Danny?" William begged, giving him a puppy's look.

Daniel groaned again. He knew that he was practically vulnerable to William's puppy eyes look. His cute little green eyes looking at him, with his lip sticking out, as if he threatened to cry. And Daniel HATED to see him cry. So he forced himself to sit on the edge of the bed, so that the two boys were near each other.

"What time is it?" Daniel yawned as he looked at William.

"Morning!" William said happily.

As if to prove his point, William ran to the curtains and spread them out. Sunlight entered through and blinded Daniel, temporarily thankfully. Daniel rubbed his eyes and stretched. He got out of bed as William was looking out the window, watching the little brown birds. Daniel took this opportunity to sneak behind William quietly. When he was ready, he attacked William.

"Here comes the Tickle Monster!" Daniel said as he quickly grabbed William and began to tickle him.

William squealed and was laughing, trying his best to escape Daniel's attack. He quickly ran under the older's boy legs, surprising him as he mentally smacked himself for putting his legs wide open. He quickly turned around and began to chase after the little boy. William squealed again and ran faster, hoping to outrun his brother. The footsteps were growing louder and two pairs of arms grabbed him from behind. William giggled as he was pulled into his brother's embrace.

"Thought you could escape the tickle monster did you?" Daniel said, while grinning.

The two bursted into laughter, not noticing another pair of feet coming. There laughter was interrupted when they heard a voice.

"I thought I heard some laughing." A voice said.

Daniel and William turned to look at where the voice came from and saw an old man wearing pajamas and holding a cup of coffee in his right hand. He gave them a smile and William escaped from Daniel's grasped and ran to the man.

"Grandpa!" William giggled as he hugged his grandfather.

Grandpa laughed as William hugged him and Daniel chuckled. Grandpa made a hand signal for Daniel to come and hold his coffee in order to properly hug his grandson. Daniel obeyed without question and held the coffee as he saw the embrace between grandson and grandfather.

"You two ready for breakfast?" Grandpa asked.

They two boys nodded and the three left to have their breakfast in the kitchen.


	2. Brotherly Love

**Hey everyone! Another chapter! Enjoy and have a good day! :) **

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

I helped Grandpa set the table as William went on his seat. My little brother sure is happy today! His smile was starting to spread to everyone like it was a contagious disease! I had to chuckle at that cute look. Anyways, I was preparing the sandwiches that Grandpa told me to make for today. Apparently, it was going to be ham...he didn't go shopping for some time so he said he would let me go to the grocery store tomorrow. Today, though, he promised William that he would let him play with me outside with his green ball. Me and William quickly got dressed. William wore a green T-shirt with blue jeans and blue sneakers. I wore a blue shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. I also brought my watch and checked the time. It read 10:30 am. I grabbed William's green ball and went out the door.

"Okay kids, have fun! Be sure to come back at 1:00 pm!" Grandpa shouted to us and waved his hand.

We waved back and then began to walk to our place where we always play at. It was a field, with nothing but grass. Perfect if you wanted to play soccer. If you want farther into the field, you would see the woods. Grandpa told us to always stay away from the woods, no matter what. We obeyed obviously and stick to playing in the field. I noticed that we were not alone and that there was another person. He wore a blue T-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. He wasn't looking at us because all I could see was his back. I felt something escape my grasp and notice William taking the green ball from me.

"Here I come Danny!" William said cheerfully, as he started to kick the ball.

We then began to play our little game of soccer and it was really fun. Sure it wasn't like playing a game with kids the same age as you, but at least William was happy and that was good enough for me. Just then, William kicked the ball a little too much and the ball flew past me. It landed near the other boy's feet. William ran and stood in front of the boy as the other boy held the ball in his hands.

"You want this ball back?" The boy asked.

William smiled and nodded, holding his hands up as if he would reach the ball. The boy smiled...but not a friendly smile...it was more like... an evil grin. He threw the green ball to the side and pushed William. William fell down on the ground, laid out on the grass. Tears rolled down his cheeks while the other boy laughed. I gaped at what happend but quickly snapped my mouth shut and walked up to the other boy.

"What's wrong with you? What did he ever do to you?" I said to him, not bothering to hide my anger.

"Aww...your going to stand up for the little loser?" the other boy snickered.

"I plan to make your run and cry to your mommy." I replied back.

The other boy stopped grinning and looked at me with hatred. He threw a punch to my face but I grabbed his punch and punched his stomach with my right one. He gasped and slapped my face with his other hand. It stung but that didn't stop me. Oh no, I was planning to make this guy suffer for what he did. I delivered another punch and hit his nose, causing him to stumble backwards and fall on one leg, using his left hand to cover his bleeding nose. I decided that now would be a good time to go home. so I turned around and gave my back toward him, while I went to William.

"DANNY! BEHIND YOU!" William screamed.

I turn around...only to be tackled by that other kid to the ground. When we both fell, he used his weight to hold me down while he was trying to grab something out of his pocket. William screamed again as I kept trying to get the other guy off me. As I was about to get him off me, I felt something sharp hit my back and felt warm liquid. I looked up to see the other boy holding a knife. And dripping from the knife was blood. My blood. William was crying again and the boy laughed, obviously thinking that he would be the winner of this fight. There was no way I was going to let this guy win.

"Give up?" The boy smirked, bringing his head above my own.

"Not even close." I grunted.

I quickly threw my head back and hit him as hard as I could. It seemed to work because he got off of me and was once again holding on to his bleeding nose. I quickly got up and punched him again, this time in the stomach. He dropped his knife and grunted from the impact. I quickly grabbed the knife and held it between me and him.

"If you dare hurt my little brother again, I'll make sure this knife gets a feast out of you." I threatened, holding the knife as if I would stab him with it.

He looked at me with wide eyes and backed away slowly.

"Maybe...we can talk this out..." The guy said, fear shown in his voice.

"LEAVE!" I yelled at him.

He wasted no time and quickly ran, a trail of blood dripping from his nose. Serves him right...I'll be honest, I don't like killing people. That's why I didn't go ahead and stab him with the knife. Besides, William's here so I don't think it is a good idea for a big brother to go ahead and stab people with knives. I decided to toss the knife away. I saw it land near an old tree that was on the fields. After that, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Thanks Danny. Your my hero." William said as he hugged me.

I smiled back at him, wincing from the pain I felt. That guy sure did put up a fight. But NO ONE hurts my little brother. I slowly moved my left hand to my back and checked it. Yup, still bleeding alright.

"Why don't we go home William? I think we had enough for today." I said to him, forcing myself to make my best smile.

Thankfully he fell for it and nodded his head. He picked up his ball and the two of us walked back home.

* * *

"Daniel please, you have to be more careful." Grandpa said as he put an Alcohol Prep on my wound.

I winced from the pain as it touched my skin. Grandpa had helped to stopped it bleeding and was almost done. Thankfully too. I don't think I could endure anymore of it. He brought me my favorite black hoodie (this kind has pockets) and let me put it on. I put my right hand in my right pocket and noticed that I still had my Ipod.

_'Yes.'_ I mentally said to myself.

Music is good to have with you incase your bored. I was about to play a song when Grandpa made a movement as if to tell me not right now. So I sat on my bed quietly, waiting for a response.

"I have to tell you something Daniel." Grandpa said to me as he sat next to my bed.

"What Grandpa?" I asked.

Grandpa took a deep breath in and let it out. He looked like he was going to regret what he was going to say next. I looked at him with concern. What could be bothering Grandpa?

"You...aren't really William's brother."

That hit me like a brick. What did he mean I am not William's brother? That didn't make any sense!

"Wh-What?" I asked, obviously not believing what he was saying.

"And you aren't really my grandson."

"What?"

Okay, this is getting weird. I clearly remember that I was with Grandpa and William all the time! ...I think... But, what could he mean when?... Wait no..

no...

No...

**NO...**

"You were adopted."


	3. Truth hurts

**Hello everyone! Enjoy the chapter and have a good day! :)**

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

I looked at Grandpa with wide eyes. This is gotta be a prank of some sort! Grandpa must be lying! Maybe he was doing one of his old jokes like before! Yes! Yes! That must be it...oh who am I kidding? Grandpa wouldn't tell me a joke if he had a look of regret on his face.

"Grandpa...what do you mean?" I asked him.

"..." Grandpa said, not looking at me.

He directed his gaze towards the window, looking at the squirrels running around. William had decided to take a nap after what happened today so it was just me and Grandpa.

Why wasn't he answering? What he mean I was adopted? Did...that mean...my real parents...died?...or did they abandoned me? Why...

"Grandpa, please tell me." I pleaded to him.

"..."

"Grandpa, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS ADOPTED?!" I screamed at him.

"Shut up!" Grandpa yelled.

I looked at him in shock. Grandpa never yelled at us before. Why did he yell at me all of a sudden?

"You are NOT William's little brother and you are NOT my grandson." Grandpa yelled at me again in a stern voice.

I had enough. I needed to get some fresh air. I stood up and began to walk outside.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Grandpa yelled at me.

"I need time alone Grandpa." I replied.

"Fine, but come home soon, please." Grandpa sighed.

I nodded and went out to the field where me and William met that stupid kid with the knife. I hate people who are that violent to kids. It just doesn't make sense at all. Why attack someone innocent and small? It's stupid.

...

I guess I should tell you why I screamed at Grandpa. I know it was wrong to yell at your elders and stuff, but what was I supposed to do? I was too shocked to know that I got adopted. What's bad about being adopted? I'll tell you, I wanted to about my parents. All this time, I thought Grandpa and William were related to me and tonight I was going to ask Grandpa what happened to my mom and dad. Did they like me? Or did they think I was worthless? Did they die in an accident? Or did my father died in a war and my mother had died from some murderer? I needed to know. But...all this time...I feel fooled. Tricked, deceived, whatever you call it. I decided would lie down near a tree. As I lied down, I saw something glint in the sun. I went over to it and noticed the knife that was the same one that kid had when he stabbed me with it. It still had my blood on it and I shivered slightly from the memory. I decided I would keep the knife with me and hide it from my "Grandpa". Hey, you never know when you might need one in self-defense just incase if you get attacked by something. I then decided that I would go home.

* * *

When I returned, I noticed that Grandpa and William were sleeping. I put the knife in my drawer and decided that I turn on my laptop and do one of my favorite things: read Creepypastas. I had read a few of them such as Eyeless Jack, Tails Doll and BOB. I decided that for today I would start off with the creepypasta story about the Rake. You see, I really like Creepypasta stories do to the mythological creatures that I think are cool. I froze as I heard footsteps and noticed it was Grandpa.

"Daniel...turn off the computer. It is getting late and every time you go on the computer I would see you read stories about scary creatures and mythology." Grandpa groaned.

"Grandpa...these stories are called Creepypastas. And don't worry, I am almost done. Just one more story and I'll go to bed." I replied, not taking my eyes off the story I was reading.

"Don't blame me if you get a nightmare though." Grandpa responded to me before going to bed.

Anyways, incase if you are curious, I am going to say which are my favorite creepypasta monsters. The first one is Tails Doll. What? He looks like a cute adorable doll...in a way...without the slight bloodshed. The next one is The Rake. Yes, this guy is one of my favorite creatures. While the Rake is one of my favorite creepypasta creatures, I always ended with my favorite one of all which is none other than Slenderman. The guy seriously has interested me a lot, next to the Rake. Don't worry, I haven't been doing any weird operator signs. Besides, this is all just make believe. Imagination in a dark state that seems enjoyable to be afraid of. Unless you are very afraid, then I really have no idea what to say to you. I decided that I would now go to bed and hope that tomorrow would be a better day than today.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the shortness. :(**


	4. Slenderman's decision

**Meanwhile...in the world we know as the Creepypasta world...Third Person by the way**

* * *

**"SCREECH!"**

A scream followed but was soon gone as if it was just the wind. What ever that thing was, it had eaten a helpless human. Ghosts frolicked around, knowing that it was normal for humans to be preyed upon. Their cackling could make shivers run down your spine. The Creepypasta world is a perfect place for all the scary monster creatures as it is their world. Humans? Well let's leave it that they are in the bottom of the food chain. Anyways, near the woods, there stood a mansion that was all black and we knew very well who it belonged to.

"BEN! GET BACK HERE!"

A teenage boy with a white hoodie was chasing after a boy in green clothing. As we know, these two are Jeff and BEN. BEN was running away from an angry Jeff, obviously he must have done something to make him that mad. The only thing was that the two were chasing each other in circles.

"You have gotta calm down dude!" BEN laughed as he kept running.

A man stood by, watching the scene. He wore a black suit and looked very tall. But what stood out most about him was that he had no face...and he had his tentacles out. Yup, it is our one and only, Slenderman. Apparently, Slenderman was not in a good mood. He looked at the two running in circles, barely noticing him.

"This is what I have to deal with everyday in my own mansion..." Slenderman mumbled to himself.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff yelled in rage as he slashed his knife at Ben.

Ben quickly dodged out of the knife's range and gave Jeff a look.

"You shouldn't have done that..."

"WILL YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT?!" Slenderman yelled at the two boys, having enough of their bickering.

Immediately the two stopped and stood staight, holding their right hands in a salute as if they were soldiers and Slenderman was the general. Slenderman grabbed the two with two of his tentacles and brought them closer, so they were face to face with him. He looked very angry because he started grinning, and when he grinned he opened his mouth, revealing the white teeth and snake tounge he had. This grin was not a happy one alright, it was more a 'I am going to kill you both' grin.

"How many times are you two going to keep fighting?" Slenderman asked in a low voice.

The two monsters gulped, fearing the consequence of an angry Slenderman. When Slenderman was angry, you definately wanted to get away from him.

"Uh..." BEN trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

Slenderman sighed, closed his mouth and dropped the two boys.

"Honestly, I have to clean up after all you guys cause trouble." Slenderman scolded at them.

The two monsters put their heads down in shame (most likely faking it but trying to appear to Slenderman that is was real shame). Slenderman sighed again and shook his head. Those two were one of the most annoying Creepypasta monsters yet.

"Hiya Slendy!" a voice said happily.

Slenderman looked to see a familiar doll floating near them. It had a red diamond at the end of what looked like a wire attached to the orange doll.

"Hello Tails Doll." Slenderman replied.

"Do you need help Slendy?" Tails Doll asked.

"Everything is fine. Why don't you go play with Sally?" Slenderman suggested.

"Okay!" Tails Doll said, as he flew to Sally's room.

Tails Doll was a good monster. He played with Sally, giving Slenderman much time to deal with the two troublemaking monsters. If only he had a servant, then it could be easier for him to manage around and maybe have his own free time.

_'A servant?...hm...not a bad idea.'_ Slenderman thought to himself.

He then turned his attention toward Jeff and BEN, startling the two as they had tried to get away.

"Do you know what we need?" Slenderman asked the two monsters.

They shook their heads, waiting for the response Slenderman was about to give them.

"A human."

"Great! I'll go kill one and-" Jeff said, before getting interrupted.

"Not for killing. For serving."

"Yeah-wait. What?" Jeff asked, looking at Slenderman with surprise.

"Jeff, go get a human from the human realm." Slenderman told Jeff.

"Why the human realm? Why not here?" Jeff asked.

"These ones are preyed on by other monsters. I am pretty sure no one would like anyone to take their food and play with it." Slenderman replied.

"Okay. This should be fun." Jeff grinned.

"HEY! How come Jeff goes and not me?" BEN asked angerily.

"Because I am so much better than you."

"Your not!"

"I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes! -wait what?!"

"Ha ha! See?" Jeff cried to BEN.

"NO FAIR!" BEN whined.

"Then it is settled. Jeff, I'll open you a portal and go fetch us a human." Slenderman said.

"I will." Jeff replied.

Slenderman nodded and created a portal for Jeff to jump through. BEN still looked upset that he didn't get to go instead of Jeff. Before Jeff was about to jump though, he was stopped by Slenderman.

"Aren't you forgeting something?" Slenderman asked.

"No, I have my knife. What else do I need?" Jeff asked.

Slenderman face-palmed and BEN had the look that said 'You are hopless'.

"Transforming Illusion?" Slenderman asked.

"Aw no need for that Slendy. It will be real quick, don't worry." Jeff said.

Before Slendy could do anything, Jeff jumped through the portal. Slenderman sighed and BEN decided to go play with Sally and Tails Doll. Slendy look at the portal before saying these words.

"That is what I was afraid of."

* * *

**Also, I have decided that I am letting OCs be in here if you desperately wish to add one. Reason? To add to the adventure of course! Besides, this is going to be an adventure that I hope you will all enjoy as well. If you are interested, here is the OC form. The OC can either be a monster (already, like already born a monster) or a human that also enters to Creepypasta world and is made into a monster, you decide. Oh and don't you dare overpower your creature. Please be fair for everyone, thank you. **

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**What creature are you (and put in will be later for what creature you want to be):**

**How you attack (if you are doing human turn into monster, then the attacks of both):**

**Personality and appearance:**

**Pets (yeah, you can have a pet if you want, just don't overpower your character or your pet please):**

**Friend/****Enemy to Daniel: **

**Birthday:**

**More info you wish to add:**


	5. Jeff

**Another chapter everyone! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

I hopped out into the other side of the portal and looked around. Ah the human realm, the place which reminds me so much about my past. Of course, I didn't look as beautiful as I am today. I was just one of them, an ordinary teenager. Man, Slendy is such a worry rat. He needs to take a chill pill. No one is going to notice me since they will be too stunned at looking at my beautiful face and how I will tell them these three magic words: GO TO SLEEP! Ha Ha HAA! Oh look, there seems to be someone there right now.

**William's POV**

Another day for me to play outside. It's so much fun to be outside! Especially in the daytime! Danny couldn't come out and play with me because Grandpa was still mad with him. Grandpa warned me not to go out of sight but I'll be careful. I mean, I am just going to go to the field where me and Danny play at. That mean person won't be there anymore I think. But never mind about that! The weather is beautiful! I feel like Mr. Sunshine is REALLY smiling down on me. The lush green grass and the woods all the way at the end. It's just great! Wait a minute. Who is that guy over there? He has a white hood and is looking at me with his eyes. Why does he have that really big smile? And where did his eyelids go? Maybe I should go and ask him. As I was walking toward him, someone was running and then the next thing I knew, I was shoved really hard. I fell on the ground and I started to cry. Why did someone push me? I looked up and saw the same boy that Danny scared away before.

"That is what you get kid for making me look bad!" the mean person yelled.

He then brought his hand and hit me really hard across the face. I was crying and didn't bother to try and hold it, showing him how much it had hurt. He shot me the look that said 'I can't wait to kill you'. Just before he was going to hit me, I saw the boy with the white hoodie come and hold his hand. When the other mean person looked at him, he looked scared, as if the white hoodie boy came from a scary movie. The white hoodie boy took out a knife and hit the mean person in the center.

"GO TO SLEEP." the boy said, thrusting the knife deeper into the mean person.

Then the boy with the knife took out that had blood and put it away. The other mean person fell backwards and didn't moved at all. The boy that had the knife looked at me, and they looked like the eyes themselves were crazy. I started taking steps back but just as I was about to run. He ran to me quickly very fast.

"You are coming with me." the person snapped, grabbing my arm.

Grandpa always told me, if you meet a stranger, do one thing that will make sure either him or Danny come for me. That was too scream and so I did.

**Daniel's POV**

I had just stepped out of the house and was about to listen to my Ipod. Grandpa wasn't happy with me today unfortunately. He still complained about the fight yesterday, even though I had told him that was all in the past now and he shouldn't worry. Oh well, Grandparents remain grandparents, what are you going to do? Anyways, I thought I had heard someone scream and decided to go investigate. I followed the scream and ran to the source of it. When I got to the top, I almost tripped. I saw a person holding a knife in his hand and grabbing a kid's arm.

William's arm.

Without thinking, I quickly ran to the two. Whoever that guy was, he better had let go of William or else. As soon as I ran over to them, the person looked at me and I froze. The person had no eyelids and had black hair, with wide smile spread across his face. Is that who I think it is? No that can't be, my eyes must be playing a trick on me. Maybe I did read to many Creepypastas last night, I must be dreaming. Creepypasta monsters can't be real! But then I heard him talk and that sent shivers done my spine and confirm the truth.

"GO TO SLEEP!" the person said, holding the knife and about to slash it at me.

I quickly brought out my own knife from my pocket and hit it against his. He had let go of William and now had both of his eyes focused on to me. And a few feet away from here, I saw something purple. Was that a portal? Would it lead to where I think it would lead? Never mind about that now! I have got this guy with a knife. Wait...

Guy with a knife?

Oh no.

**Oh no.**

'That is not Jeff. That is not Jeff. That is definitely NOT JEFF. Oh please let this be all just a nightmare.' I begged in my mind.

I wished truly that I was not fighting against Jeff, but I could not defy against the truth. I mean, I have read Jeff's story and seen what he looks like. How could I have not realized it sooner? But no time to start complaining about that now. I am in a fight with JEFF. I knew that there was no way I was going to win this fight. I quickly ran to the right, so that he was facing me with his back towards the portal and I was in front of him.

"You are seriously fighting against me? You are quite something." Jeff laughed insanely.

Just listening to it gives me the creeps. And knowing that he is alive in front of me is making me really scared. I am not kidding at all.

"Your not getting my little brother." I said in a low voice, swinging my blade at him.

"Hm. We will see." Jeff said, as he swung his blade to counter mine.

The two knifes clashed and we were looking at each other, face to face. He was grinning at me, while I gave him an angry look, now more angry than scared. If that creep thinks he is going to take my little brother, he is mistaken greatly. The two of us fought, trying to get the other one to fall. I put as much force as I could and managed to get him closer to the portal.

"I don't think so." Jeff said.

A speed of blur came and I felt a fist punch me on my head, and I fell on the ground, laid out. The knife was out of my reach and Jeff was standing on top of me, his legs holding my body as if they were pincers and was holding his knife in his hands, looking like he was ready to strike. I could hear William whimper as Jeff raised his knife.

"Go to-"

Oh no you don't! I quickly pulled my legs up and hit him in his area. He yelled and was off me, holding his area in one hand and knife in the other. I took the opportunity and did what I had to do.

"And good-bye." I said, pushing Jeff back into the portal.

Jeff was screaming in rage at me as he fell into the portal. The portal began to close and finally vanished from sight. I didn't care. I quickly ran back to my little brother William.

"William are you alright?" I asked as I bended down on the ground and hugged William.

"Yeah. I'm okay big brother Danny." William said, hugging me back.

Tears started to slide down my cheeks. They were not of sorrow but of pure joy that my little brother was fine. I don't care if we are not really related. As long as William is fine, I will be fine as well.


	6. Captured

**Another chapter! Enjoy and thank you DragonNiro, Jasin 13, Mystery, AkiTheWolf, and Black-Kat012 for your OCs! :) **

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR Jasin 13: Please PM me about your review to my story. I do not mean to be rude, but I already planned on who my character will fall in love with. I apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you.**

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

I fell down back to the Creepypasta world, face flat. I saw a familiar rug and looked up to see Slenderman looking down at me. He didn't look pleased and he wasn't the only one looking at me. I saw Tails Doll, Aki, Dream/Nightmare, Raven, Medic, Sally, BEN, Rake, BOB and Jack looking at me as well.

"Well Jeff. Where is the human?" Slenderman asked me.

"Er..." I said.

Well what else can I say? I was just beaten by a human? That would be a disgrace!

"Jeff, you disappoint me once again." Slenderman sighed.

I said nothing, then again, what could I say? Slendy, I was kicked in my you know where area and was pushed by some guy and failed you? That is going to give me a one way trip to 'you are in so much trouble' land. BEN was grinning at me, obviously happy I had failed to accomplish the mission.

"Why don't you send Medic, Aki, Dream/Nightmare and Raven? Or Jasin 13? Or better yet, me?" BEN asked.

"No. You all are easily noticeable in your appearances." Slenderman replied.

"No. Really Slenderman?" Rake asked sarcastically.

Slenderman ignored Rake and looked at me. Even if you couldn't see his eyes, you could feel like something is staring right through you. Sometimes I even wish he HAD eyes.

"Jeff, exactly where was your location when you were trying to get the human?" Slenderman asked.

"Well I was in an open field and there was a woods nearby." I told Slendy.

"A woods you say?" Slenderman asked, interested.

Oh yeah, that would definitely catch Slendy's interest. I hoped many of you are familiar with the game Slender? You know the horror game that spooks the daylights out of you when Slendy suddenly appears from no where? Why do you think Slendy is so interested with the woods? You know what, just do the math.

"I know who is going to get the human." Slendy announced.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for the answer. I looked at him and hoped that maybe he would give me another chance. His answer though, surprised all of us.

"Myself."

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

William had promised to me he would keep silent about all that happened. I still can't believe what I had just faced. But you know what? How do I know that was actually Jeff? How do I know it isn't some imposter wanting to hurt poor little kids or some kinda psychotic fanboy? But whoever that was, he sure put up a good fight. I mean, seriously, he swung that knife like he was Jeff himself! But anyways, at least we don't have to worry about it.

...

But either way, I was scared. I mean, some weirdo that acts like a creepypasta comes out of nowhere and tries to take your little brother? An innocent person that deserves no harm? What kinda sick person does that? But I was scared and to be honest, I was scared at that time with that other boy with the knife. I mean, I hate fighting and I hate killing. I only fight if William is in danger or if Grandpa is. If William wasn't there and I was with someone like those people, I'd run away. Anyways, we returned back to the house. Grandpa came and looked at me with surprised eyes. I looked at myself and noticed I had a cut on left arm. I guess I was too focused into the battle with that imposter. Grandpa checked to see if William was alright and thankfully, he was. He then treated my wound (which I flinced because of the Alcohol Prep) and he put a bandage (the ones you wrap around a large cut, like a cast in a way) on me. He then told William to go play in his room with his toys. William obeyed and he went away as Grandpa looked at me.

"Daniel. Tell me everything that happened." Grandpa said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Don't do this Daniel. Just tell me what happened." Grandpa said.

I had no choice but to tell him all that had happened. I left out the portal thing, just because he wouldn't believe it. He was interested when I told him how I got the cut from some psychotic fanboy.

"Kids read too many Creepypastas these days." Grandpa said as he shook his head.

I remained silent, still looking at him. You know, after all that has happened, I feel like I just want to go outside and play my Nintendo DS (Just to let you know, the only game I had in the DS was Pokemon Black and to be honest, I loved the game). I know, I know, I just got attacked by some psycho and now I want to risk my life by going outside again? Well I can't stay cooped up in the house all the time!

"Hey Grandpa? Is it alright if I go outside and play on my DS?" I asked.

Grandpa gave me a look of shock, showing obvious concern. Maybe he thought that psycho must have done something to my brain, like I was being mind controlled. He then sighed and closed his eyes for a while. He then opened them and looked at me.

"You know Daniel, sometimes I can't understand you. When William is in trouble, you go all protective mode but if someone tries to talk to you, you would be quiet." Grandpa joked.

I knew Grandpa was just trying to relieve the tension but it wasn't working. What he says was also true though. Hurt William and I'll be sure to hurt you. Try talking to me and I just remain quiet and talk when necessary. I guess that maybe why I don't have many friends and some of the friends I have are not really people I consider as true friends. But why do I not feel alone? Because I am with Grandpa, William and (don't call me childish ) my pokemon. Hey, sometimes I talk with them and pretend they understand. I am not exactly expecting them to jump out of the screen and let me hug them.

"Very well. Go ahead." Grandpa said.

I thanked him and looked for my DS. I went to check in my room and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed William was yawning, like he was tired. I made a small smile and went to my room. I checked my desk and looked for my DS. I opened one of the drawers and pulled out my game. I turned on the power to check which color it was. Green.

_'Perfect.' _I said to myself mentally.

I put my game in my jean's right pocket, my Ipod being in my hoodie's pocket. I paused and remembered the knife. I had left it back at the fields, near the woods. Oh well, I am not going to kill pigs with it, so the thing might as well be useless to me. I think it was already damaged with that fight with Mr. Psycho. As I began to walk to the door, I felt Grandpa's eyes watch me. When I was about to leave, he spoke.

"Daniel, I'll will still love you as if you were my own grandson." Grandpa told me.

That meant a lot to me. He still loved me, even though I wasn't even related to him at all. I nodded and then went outside. Funny thing was that I thought I heard Grandpa crying. Anyways, I went back to the field but decided to sit near a tree. No not the woods, the one that is far away from the woods. I sat down and opened my DS game, looking into my party pokemon. They were all level 100 and I had lots of pokemon at the PC. But my best ones were my level 100 Gyrados, who I nicknamed Death and my Umbreon who I nicknamed Chaos (Death is male while Chaos is female). People have been telling me things like why waste your time with a Magikarp and that stuff? Well why do you make fun of a poor Magikarp? You know what, it is a good thing pokemon couldn't come out of the games because if the Magikarps heard about what we say about them, they would probably lots of Gyrados that would try to obliterate the human race. Anyways, as me and Death defeated another trainer, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. I saved my game and put it back into my jean's right pocket. I stood up and looked around, there were trees, a rock, a person with no face that looked like Slenderman...

Wait.

SLENDERMAN!?

I cast a quick glance and saw the person come closer.

"Just a your imagination Daniel. Calm Down. You just need to stop reading Creepypastas for a while, that's all." I said to myself.

He was dressed exactly like Slenderman. He even made no holes for the face, just so he could copy him. I'll give that guy credit, he did a pretty good job. But if he wants to scare someone, he is going to have to scare someone else. I am not going to waste my time with him. I quickly began to run toward the way I had come to the field. From where I was it was a few feet away, but that person looked like he would get there quicker and block me. So I did the only thing I could do, run. I ran as fast as I could. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw he was just standing there. I turned my attention toward the way I came in. I am almost there, just a little bit more.

_CRASH!_

I hit something and would have fell down if I wasn't held by it. I looked at what was holding me and noticed they were long tentacles. At closer look, they seemed like they were connected to the back of a person. Wait a minute. This was the guy that was looking at me a moment ago! I definately knew no imposter could sprout tentacles out of their backs. This was Slenderman. I didn't want to look at him, knowing that I would be knocked out if I looked at his face. He was a creature that you should never look at, like Medusa. I felt more tentacles wrap around me and they lifted me, until I came face to face with Slenderman. It was true what they said, he didn't have a face. Then everything became black and I heard him speak for the first time. His words weren't comforting though.

"You belong to me now mortal."


	7. Waking Up

**Another chapter! Enjoy! And thank you ShadowCat98 and The Angel of Melancholic Light for your OCs! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR Jasin 13 (everyone else can ignore this as it is just a reminder): Please PM me about your review to my story. I do not mean to be rude, but I already planned on who my character will fall in love with. I apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you.**

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

Darkness was everywhere. I felt like I didn't have the energy to even try and open my eyes. I couldn't move my arms or legs. It felt like when I tried to hit something in front of me, my arms were restrained. Was I destroyed by Slenderman? I knew that was definitely Slenderman because how else could someone grow tentacles out of their backs? No fanboy/girl could certainly do that! But...how was this all possible? I mean, creepypastas can't just jump out of nowhere. They are supposed to be made up! Fake! Not real! Was this some kinda sick prank? Was this maybe technologies doing? Or maybe I was suffering from a disease that Grandpa didn't want me to know? I just felt like I didn't know anymore. Everything is so confusing now. That person HAD to be Slenderman. But why did he have to pick me? Why couldn't he pick on some other teenager in the world?

...

Wait a minute. What am I doing just questioning what Slenderman did? I have bigger things to worry about! What about William? Is he alright? And Grandpa? I'm pretty sure an old man wouldn't be able to defend William (unless he was some kind of ninja, which he definitely isn't). And do you know what? As soon as I open my eyes, I am running right back to William and Grandpa. Slenderman or no Slenderman, that doesn't stop me from reuniting with my loved ones. I am tired of just seeing just darkness. I began trying to lift my eyelids from my eyes. Unfortunately for me, they were heavy as my eyes felt tired. Man, I felt like I was lifting weights! I finally forced myself to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. It seemed like I was in a dull jail cell. I mean, it was grey and there were spider webs everywhere, apparently showing that whoever owned this cell didn't care about the neatness. I looked at why I couldn't move and saw that I was chained to the wall. And worse, the chains looked like they had some blood on them. Not my blood because I didn't have a cut (thank goodness). But it must have been someone else's but I still felt slight sickened at the sight and turned my attention towards the door, just to look at something different. The door creaked open a bit as if the person was hesitant to open it all the way. But then it was slammed open out of the blue, and I would have jumped if I wasn't chained to the wall.

"Well, looks like someone finally woke up." a voice said.

I would have pounced on the person who had just said that! That was the same person who tried to kidnap William! That stupid psycho was back! Sure enough, he came out the door and looked at me with that grin still on his face. Three other people came out of the door as well, looking at my direction as well. One of them was a pale girl with platinum blonde hair, dark ringed eyes with pupil blue iris; her neck had a small, stitched up parts of skin. Her outfit consisted of a blood stained blue tee over a gray hoodie, a deep red neck warmer that hides her lower face and neck, a baggy blue camouflage pants with pockets and red all star sneakers. The next person was a girl. She had details of a dog (you know the ears and tail) but she still looked like a human. She had long black hair in a pony tail with red tips and had green eyes. She also had a bandage covering her right eye and her bangs were also covering her right eye as well. The last person was another girl. She stood at 5'7" and weighs 120 lbs. Pale white skin (with a barely noticable tan and freckles over body-lightly over cheeks and nose). Waist-length curly sandy/dirty blonde hair with left-parted side bangs that are a little past chin length and had blue-greyish eyes. The girl with the medic outfit walked forward.

"Hello. My name is Medic and these two are Aki and Shaylene Longstride." The girl said, pointing to the other two girls as she said their names.

I will admit, I feel scared. These people looked like murderers...well except for Aki and Shaylene. Medic then pointed to Mr. Imposter.

"And this is Jeff the Killer." Medic stated.

"Imposter." I replied automatically.

There was a long period of silence after I had uttered that. Jeff, no, the imposter tilted his head to the left, as if he could not believe I had just said that.

"I am NOT an imposter idiot. I AM THE REAL JEFF." the imposter snapped.

"Oh yeah? How do I know you aren't some crazy fanboy?" I responded to that psychotic imposter.

"First of all, I am pretty sure that NO ONE WOULD TRY AND BURN THEIR EYELIDS OFF." he spat.

I have to admit, this guy did have a point. Even if you were psychotic, could you even burn your own eyelids off? Maybe if you were really out of whack? ...nope. This was the real deal alright. The real Jeff. I look back at him with wide eyes. Hey, you would all do the same.

"You really are Jeff aren't you?" I slowly asked.

"IN THE FLESH!" Jeff yelled at me.

There was a huge amount of silence after Jeff yelled at me. Apparently, he wasn't happy that I called him an imposter and looked ready to pull that knife out again.

"Jeff, you don't need to yell." a voice said out of nowhere.

We looked around for where that voice was coming from. Well more from me and Jeff than the girls. I got the feeling as if we were being watched by an unknown presence. The room darkened slightly as a figure suddenly appeared...I still wished this was all a nightmare. Would make people want to take back what they say about wanting to go to the creepypasta world. Slenderman was standing in the very room, all eyes on him. He gave Jeff a look and then turned his attention toward me. So that's what it feels like when you are in a horror movie...ABSOULUTE FEAR! My eyes could have shrunken with every step he took towards me until he was right in front of me. We were looking at each other for what seemed like hours. I am even surprised I haven't blacked out yet.

"Mortal. You are going to be my servant in this house." Slenderman's voice boomed in the whole room.

Looking at him was one thing and hearing him talk made it more terrifying. It didn't help that his tentacles were also coming out of his back, as if he was ready to strike at me.

"And if I refuse?" I asked Slenderman, trying not to show my shaky voice.

He paused for a moment as if he was in deep thinking. The creepypastas in the room stared at me, as if I had just gone insane.

"Then you will be served as our dinner of the day, as well as your loved ones." Slenderman replied calmly.

Drat. If it had been just my life I would have refused. I mean, the only things in important in my life are what I have told you all before. I don't want William and Grandpa to suffer from my actions! What kind of person would do that? So I might as well just give up for now. But I'll make sure to find a way to get back to them, I promise.

"Fine, as long as you don't hurt them, please." I said to Slenderman.

"Good. I won't go after those mortals that you care about. And now, I'll take you to the room to where you will live in." Slenderman said to me.

Slenderman's tentacles went to the chains and unlocked them. But as soon as he freed me, he quickly had a tentacles wrap around my stomach and putting me in the air. I guess he was afraid I would try to escape this quick. He then pushed aside the other creepypasta monsters with his other tentacles and walked out the door, turning to the right to head to another room. He was walking on a blood red carpet and his walls were grey like a fog color. He stopped at a door (brown is the color of the door) and turned the knob as he let me down. He then beckoned for me to go inside and I followed. It was pretty dark in here, so I couldn't really see anything. Slenderman opened the lamp that was inside the room and it lighted up everything. There was a bed with the colors white and red that looked like it would fit just one person (which looked kinda small seeing that the person couldn't move or else he would fall on the floor), the lamp that was shining was on a brown desk and next to it was a laptop. The laptop said Toshiba on it and there was its charger next to it. Other than that, it was just the door. It wasn't exactly a great place for one to live in but what did you expect for a servant? He certainly doesn't live in some rich room, that is for sure.

"You can store your electrical belongings in the drawer if you like. No one will take anything from it, I promise. The laptop can be used if you wish but it MUST stay in the room. You cannot take it anywhere else." Slenderman said.

"Okay. But how does this servant thing work?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow. For now just-"

Jeff jumped into the door, startling Slenderman as he looked at me.

"GO TO SLEEP!"

"JEFF." Slenderman said in a stern voice, looking at the psychotic teenager after recovering from that little scare.

He tentacles were at a dangerous position, like they were going to impale Jeff.

"I'M GONE! I'M GONE!" Jeff yelled as he ran out of the room.

Slenderman sighed, shook his head and looked at me again.

"So go to sleep and everything will be explained tomorrow." Slenderman told me.

He then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving me all alone. I just lost everything in a blink of an eye...well not everything but you get the idea. I guess Slenderman must have been having a hard time with Jeff. Jeff acts like a son who refuses to listen to his father. But this is seriously going to be a new experience.

...

I better get some shut-eye. I have to anyways because tomorrow is going to be one big day. I don't need Jeff's help to go to sleep. So I put my Nintendo DS and my Ipod in the drawer of the brown desk and jumped on the bed. Soon, I fell asleep in the red covers.


	8. A short Tour

**Hello everyone! Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

_Thump._

_Thump._

I groaned as I turned in my bed. Can't William just let me a few more minutes of sleep? I mean I love my little brother and all but he needs to know not to wake me up this early. Besides, the bed is so comfy. I sight mentally as I feel him pushing me. I turned the other way to look at my little brother's face...only to find a very sharp knife in front of my face. My eyes widened and I quickly threw myself backwards and hit the wall, sitting up and looking at the one responsible for holding the knife to my face. Sure enough, it was Jeff...and he didn't seem quite happy. He still held the knife in front of me, as if threatening he would slice me right here and now.

"Don't get comfy here. This is not like what you had in the human realm." Jeff snapped.

He then took the knife away from his direction and held it to his side. He walked out of my room and closed the door. I released whatever air I was holding in my mouth. I guess I was startled so much that I forgot I had held my own breath in the process. Well looks like I made an enemy already without even doing anything...except maybe hurting him slightly before. And to make it worse, it's Jeff. I really hope that the other creepypastas just at least ignore me. I seriously doubt you could actually make any friends here.

_Knock! _

I quickly glanced at the door, not wanting to see whoever it was. Maybe Jeff had decided to destroy me now while no one was looking. If so, I hope I wouldn't feel anything if that was the case. The door knob turned and I sighed in relief as a black tentacle pushed the door. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have sighed in relief to see Slenderman, but at least he wasn't crazy like Jeff...I think.

"Well looks like your awake. Are you ready to learn today, my servant?" Slenderman asked.

He was asking me as if he was getting permission from me? I did not expect that but then again, Slenderman is polite so...I might as well be like an obident dog for now. I don't want William and Grandpa to die a terrible fate because of me. Slenderman nodded in approval and beckoned me to get out of the room. I climbed out as fast as I could and stood next to him, ready for my little tour of his mansion.

"Good. Follow me." Slenderman said simply.

I had to run in order to keep up with Slenderman's long strides. Man this guy had long legs! Its no wonder he is fast. We walked down the hallway and turned to the right. There were some portraits that we passed while walking. Do you know those scary type of portraits that supposingly at looking at you? The kinds in horror movies I mean. Well, those were the ones we passed and I was a little creeped out. We arrived to a room that appeared to be a kitchen. There were tables and chairs, as well as brown cupboards, a refrigirator and other things that kitchens had. Jeff was sitting in one of the chairs, holding his knife in one hand and a slice of bread in the other. There was another slice of bread on a blue plate in front of him and next to him was some jam and peanut butter. Both of the jars were opened by the way. Next to the crazy monster was a green hat boy, who was holding a Gameboy. I'm guessing that guy is BEN. One thing for sure though, THAT GUY BETTER NOT TOUCH MY POKEMON BLACK! Sorry, its just that the game seems to be the only thing that comforts me the most. Anyways, Jeff quickly threw the piece of bread in the air and quickly got some peanut butter on his knife.

_Swish! _

Jeff swished his knife and got peanut butter on the bread. He then put his knife in the jam.

_Swoosh! _

Jeff repeated the same action with the knife. He then grabbed the other piece of bread and-

_Splam!_

Jeff smashed the two pieces of bread together and looked at it hungerly...not recognizing the mess he made. BEN appeared to be annoyed and backed away from him.

"DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" BEN yelled at Jeff.

"A fine breakfast indeed." Jeff said, eating his sandwich and ignoring BEN.

"...some people. Jeez." Ben muttered, returning to his game.

I cast a quick glance at Slenderman and it looked like he wasn't happy about what had just happened. If Slenderman had a face, I guess his eyes would be twitching. Slenderman then muttered something that I couldn't understand before quickly turning away from the scene and walking away. I had to follow him of course. I didn't want to stay with those two at the moment. Slenderman walked to a staircase and opened a green door, and waiting for me to go inside. Just as I was to walk in, an orange blur came out of nowhere and latched onto my face, making me fall on my back. My eyes were closed while I fell so when I opened them, I was staring into the eyes of a doll's eyes.

"Tails Doll, please get off of him." Slenderman sighed.

My attacker was Tails Doll? I said the guy was adorable! ...Oh wait. I said he would be adorable WITHOUT the bloodshed. I hope he doesn't start tearing me apart of ripping my face. I mean, Jeff is more than enough trouble and I am probably going to make enemies with other pasta monsters. I didn't read all the creepypastas. To be honest, I've read only a few. There is this one pasta monster that I hear his name a lot but I don't know who he is because I always forget to check him out. Wait, I can't be thinking about that now! I've got to deal with what is in front of me. Tails Doll let go of my face (thankfully) and floated in the air as I stood up. Yup, his red diamond was there and I was seeing the real thing in front of my eyes. Lesson learned: don't read too many creepypastas or ya might just find yourself in their world.

"Are you going to be our new friend?" Tails Doll asked.

"Tails Doll, now is not the time to ask. Do so after our servant has the tour of the house." Slenderman told the floating doll.

"Okay Slenderman. Bye...um...whats your name?" Tails Doll asked me.

I remained silent as Tails Doll looked at me. I really can't believe that I am seeing the actually Tails Doll right now. Is this maybe a trick question that if I say the answer he will stab me? Slenderman looked at me as well, obviously waiting for the answer too.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"Your name?" Tails Doll repeated.

"Daniel." I replied.

"Okay, bye Daniel." Tails Doll said.

And with that, the doll floated away downstairs. For a dangerous doll, he was really nice. Maybe I could be his friend...wait what am I doing?! The whole point is to have to find a way to get back to Grandpa and William! But it would be nice to have real friends. Nah, maybe they will just be my other "friends".

"Dainel?" I heard a voice.

Oh shoot. I was thinking again and probably keeping Slenderman waiting. You should NEVER keep Slenderman waiting.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

If Slenderman had a face, I'm pretty sure it would have been approval. A tentacle came out of him and pointed for me to go in the room. As we went in, my eyes decided to wander around the room. There was a little bed and a lamp next to it. There was also a black computer and a Nintendo DS. So Tails Doll plays DS? Does he have pokemon so that we could battle? Oh wait what am I saying?! Never mind about what I said earlier. I then noticed Slenderman leaving and quickly followed him. He then opened another door and told me to go in. Inside, I saw the same girl with the dog traits that came in with Medic and the other one. I think her name is...Aki? Yeah, thats got to be her name. She was on her bed and playing on her guitar. I guess she didn't notice the door opened until she saw the two of us in her room.

"Hello Aki I'm showing the new servant...I mean, Daniel, the house so don't be alarmed." Slenderman replied calmly.

"I'm not and nice to meet you Daniel." She replied.

Well, she seems nice...I hope it stays that way. Until I find a way to get back home, I really don't have a choice to do anything. Slenderman started to walk away again, causing me to jog after him. He can be quick when it comes to tours I guess. We stopped at another door, this one being a white one...strangely. There isn't even a hint of blood on it.

"In this room is Masky's and Hoodie's room but I think they may be busy at the moment. I'll show you more of the tour later but right now I have to go somewhere. So just do this while I am gone until I come back." Slenderman told me.

Slenderman quickly handed me a white sheet of paper and then just like that, Slenderman disappeared. Well the chore can't be too bad right? I looked at the words and read the paper to myself out loud.

** Feed and play with Smile Dog**


End file.
